The present invention relates generally to solar collectors and more particularly to a solar concentrator which utilizes a particularly designed point focusing solar concentrating panel and particular means for supporting the panel in a sun tracking mode.
There are many different types of solar energy systems disclosed in and made available by the prior art. One such system includes a point focusing solar concentrating panel which is operated in a solar tracking mode, that is, which is moved along with the sun for maintaining a constant alignment therewith. While the general operating principles underlying the solar tracking panel of this general type are sound, the panels themselves and associated equipment as disclosed in the prior art have not been completely satisfactory. For the most part, the panels have been circular (and in some cases rectangular) and have been bulky and massive in design, thereby resulting in relatively high wind load problems which in turn has required the use of relatively heavy duty and expensive support structure. In addition, by the very nature of its massive design, this type of prior art panel cannot be economically mass produced, relatively speaking and it cannot be easily transported to the operating site, and, once at the operating site, it cannot be easily installed.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to the utilization of a point focusing solar concentrator which overcomes the various drawbacks just recited as well as including other advantages not found in the prior art. For example, the point focusing solar concentrator disclosed herein is one which includes a relatively light weight point focusing panel designed to reduce wind load and, as a result of the panel design, a less massive and more economical support structure. Moreover, the panel itself is modularized and, hence, lends itself to mass production and may be economically delivered to the operating site and easily assembled once there. Other features of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.